Fine
by Hatori11
Summary: Miroku made a mistake that cost him his friendship. He's in love with a girl who's in love with his best friend. He realizes he was too late. Kagome is an orphan who's hated by everyone in her town. oneshot


**A/N: Hi everyone I know it's been forever since i updated anything and I'm sooooo SORRY Dx I had a bad case of writers block. For those who are waiting for Betrayal to be updated, I'm not sure when that's going to be seeing as I don't know where I'm going with he story... I had it all planned out, but all my notesgot thrown away by my mom when we were moving... As for the sequel to Call your name, I'm currently working on it atm... It should be up by the end of this week... This is a short angsty one-shot of MirxKag... It doesn't have much (or any) romance in it, just suggestions I guess... R&R please :D  
><strong>

Fine

Every day is the same old routine. His friends say he needs to get out and meet new friends. He puts a smile on his face and say he fine. He says he doesn't need anyone in his life. And the more he says this he more he starts to believe it's true. There was nothing he could have done. She was in love with his best friend, not with him, and he won't be an obstacle on her road to love. His friends worry, but there was nothing they could do. They don't know why he's become this way. They don't know he's suffering from heartache.

He'd see her and smile, joke around like seeing her with him isn't killing him on the inside, and she doesn't have a clue. In her eyes, he was just a friend. In her eyes, he would always be, Miroku, the man she goes to when she needs a shoulder to cry on. But her tears aren't what kills him, it's knowing that she knows he's cheating on her but stays with him regardless.

Day in and day out he says he's fine. Every day he leaves the house full of memories of her. Not a single room is without her ghost. The more he stays there, the crazier he feels. Her voice lingers the halls. Her laughter echoing through the house.

They say she's getting married soon, and he's the best man. On the outside he smiles and congratulates them, on the inside his heart feels as though it's going to explode. regardless of his pain, he pretends to be fine. Clueless and innocent she hugs him, telling him she's glad he's happy of her. Again he just smile, locking all the pain he feels deep within him.

Faking an appointment he holds her for the last time before walking away. He will not cry because he's fine. He will not cry for he regrets nothing. He will take his love to the grave. Each step he takes puts her further out of his reach but he doesn't care, she was never attainable.

Overlooking the small town he lives in he contimplates ending it all. Ending the pain, ending all his suffering, ending everything. No one would notice anyway, he thinks walking towards the edge. Just one more step, one more step and it would be the end. But someone was holding onto him. Small hands attatched to small arms. The person cries, and he knew he was being cruel to her. Little Rin who had no one but him. Litttle Rin who never had a family before he found her. Don't go, she wails. Don't leave Rin too she sobs holding him as tightly as she can.

Rin would never had found him if she were by herself, he thought. Turning he saw the woman he had least expected. The wowan who had made the woman he loved miserable, Higurashi Kagome. As expected she's smirking again. Never had he seen such a beautiful woman with such a cold heart.

If you're going to jump then jump, she taunts. Looking at the small child by his side he shakes his head. It's fine, he chants in his head taking the hand of his savior he walked away. Away from the cruelness of the woman's laughter and away from what would have been the biggest mistake of his life had he gone through with it.

Watching as their backs disappear from sight she sighs. He was in love with another who wasn't her. Who could love someone like me, she taunts walking towards the edge he was just on. Looking at the lights of her hometown she feels like crying, but she doesn't. It doesn't matter if no one loves me, she yells into the night. It's doesn't matter if I'm the most hated person in town she shouts. It doesn't matter anymore, I have nothing left to lose she screams taking the final step off the edge.

He returns only to see her walk off the edge. He runs towards her. They were not friends, but she had saved his life. They had no relation with each other but he knows she loved him. She had been cruel, but he was much more cruel. He had friends but she had no one, still she tried to reach out but every one pushes her away because she was different. He now know her only protection against this cruel world and it's cruel people was to be cruel back at it.

He was too late, she had already fallen out of his reach. Fruastration, anger and disgust at himself he screams into the roared, lightning flashed and rain poured as though the world was mourning the death of the woman it had mocked. Whether it was rain or tears he did not know. He does know the heartache he suffered was nothing compared to hers. Everyday of her life she was rejected, every day she struggle to attain happiness.

Memories flood his thoughts as though they were just yesterday.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Gome, I'll protect you for always," ten year old Miroku said wiping her tears from her face.<p>

"Promise?" seven year old Kagome replied, "even from you?"

"I Promise. You don't have to worry about me Gome, I'll never hurt you."

* * *

><p>"EWWWW it's trash girl~~! What are you doing here <em>Trash<em>? Shouldn't you be searching through the garbage for you're nest meal?" The students taunts backing away from her.

Looking up at her only friend for help, she notice he had also backed away.

"Miro-"

"Who said you could say my name? _Trash _should know where they belong." He cruely relied and the students laughed.

"Why?" She asks and he laughs.

"Because this is what you deserve." He replies.

Hurt and disbelief flood through her as his words destroyed her inside out, but she would be strong. She will not show him how much she was hurting. Unbelievable how one boy can have so much power over her. Turning her hurt into anger she snarled lunging at him only to be thrown back by the student body. Indifferent to the betrayal reflecting in her eyes, he laughed walking off with his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Please listen to me, I had no choice, they were going to kick me off the soccer team if I didn't do that," he pleads.<p>

Instead of accpting his appology as he had expected, she laughed. Her eyes red either from crying or madness he doesn't know.

"Leave," she says shutting the door on him and their friendship, and he leaves regretting his choice now that he lost a friend.

* * *

><p>Walking to the roof as the letter had instructed, he gaped at the sight in front of him. The girl he loved was tied to the fence with her uniform bloodied and torn, her body littered with bruises. Quickly untying her, he covered her with his uniform jacket.<p>

"would you look at that, Prince Charming has come to rescue his princess." A cold voice taunts from behind.

He knows who it is by the sound of her voice, but he cannot imagine she would do something this cruel.

"Why?" He asks and she laughs.

"Because this is what you deserve." She replies throwing his words back into his face as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Why had he not notice she was also covered in bruises? Why did he not notice her limping until after all this time? He asks himself.<p>

Why? Always the question asked. Never what happened. Each and every time sometthing happens he assumed it was because of her. But now he thinks maybe not all was what it seems. Her pained voice echoes in his head as he looked down the endless slope of the canyon 'it doesn't matter any more, I have nothing left to lose.'

It was his fault, he knows. If he had chosen friendship over popularity, she would still be here. If he weren't so caught up in the beauty that was never going to be his, he would have noticed the one that was always by his side.

But now it's too late. She's gone and all he has left of her is his memories.

* * *

><p>It's fine he chants as he stands next to the groom. It's fine he whispers as the bride walk down the aisle. It's fine he thinks through the wedding. Though he still love her, he now knows it was only because he was punishing himself for hurting her. To love someone who does not love him, to have his heart shattered because she was in love with someone else was what he had been using all this time to punish himself.<p>

It's fine he whispers when Rin was killed because of his carelessness. It's fine he says when the woman he loved ran to his arms crying over the death of her husband. Because that's all he can say to make the days pass a little easier, the nights a little less colder and the memories a little less painful.

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Phew hehe I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :D This is the first time I've ever written like this and the words just flowed out of my fingertips which is kinda amazing really haha**

**I hope you guys enjoy this and review to let me know what you guys think of this xD**


End file.
